


A High-Functioning Sociopath Falls In Love

by storywriter713



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: Sherlock Holmes discovers a certain emotion for his partner, John Watson.





	

"A high-functioning sociopath should not have these... feelings," Sherlock muttered to himself.

"What feelings?" John asked, having heard Sherlock's quiet grumbling.

"Love," Sherlock spat.

John was shocked. Sherlock Holmes, in love? What a silly idea. But John could not stop the flare of hope and longing wash through him.

"Who's the lucky girl?" John wondered aloud.

"It's not a girl, John, don't be stupid!"

"Oh... Who's the lucky bloke?" John braced himself to hear a name other than his own. He was almost trembling while wishing that Sherlock would say his name.

Instead of answering, Sherlock walked toward his partner, cupped the shorter man's face in his hands, and gave John a kiss. Baffled at his behavior, Sherlock quickly pulled away.

"Why did I just do that?" Sherlock asked no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter," John said, "Just please do it again."


End file.
